


Persuade Me

by ASchwartz33



Series: Tumblr Gift Fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, M/M, Namikaze Minato Lives, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: The village has created an update for the Anbu masks the ninja wear... but Kakashi simply refuses.Part of my 50 follower giveaway on Tumblr!Written for @Anannua!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Series: Tumblr Gift Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673569
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	Persuade Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anannua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/gifts).



> Prompt request: an ask,, for a fic hopefully! Kaka/Yama or Kaka/Mina, tooth-rotting fluff, or, ANBU have been required to wear an animal-themed addition to their masks (crow beak, wolf tail/ears, wolverine claws etc) and Kakashi ain't havin that bullshit except his partner really realllllly wants to see him with his themed!addition..... in bed or not is up to you
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! @kakayamaforever

Kakashi frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down the man across from him. "You've got to be kidding me."

Minato stared right back. "I'm not. It's just an  _ update _ , Kakashi. We've gotten much better designs. Safer, even! We just need to vary the masks a bit more. There's too many Anbu running around with the same style of mask!" 

Kakashi huffed. "So why can't  _ they  _ change theirs, and leave me alone?" 

Minato sighed, rubbing his temples in his frustration. "You know I don't have a choice in this, Kakashi. Besides, it's not as bad as it sounds. 

Kakashi refused to budge on the matter. He liked his mask the way it was. "Updated style and materials" was not enough to get him to change. As far as he was concerned, he should be allowed to keep the old style. 

Before he could voice that opinion once more, the familiar swirls of Kamui formed in the middle of the office, dropping Kakashi's teammates into the room. 

"Oh! Kakashi! I wasn't aware you were in here. Am I interrupting?" Obito asked with a smile on his face. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "No. I was just leaving." 

"Kakashi." Minato called in a scolding tone. "You need to get your mask updated."

"Oh, you're talking about the new masks? I love them!" Obito shouted happily. Tenzo stood next to him, silent as always. 

"Of course  _ you  _ would like them." Kakashi said, rolling his eyes once again. 

"Oh  _ come on _ , Kakashi. It's not that bad. They're just changing the ears a bit." Obito whined, taking his own mask off of his hip and placing it over his face. Most of the mask looked the same. It was the same red tiger face painted on the front, but the  _ ears  _ were the problem. They were much larger than before, stylized in different shapes and facing different directions. Obito's tiger ears were large, and leaned forward a bit. 

Kakashi would never admit that he liked the look of them. He was far too stubborn for that. 

"See? They don't look that bad." Minato spoke from the side. 

Kakashi looked to Tenzo. His kohai always took his side. In  _ everything.  _ "Tenzo, you hate them too, right?" He asked with a smile, thinking he could put it to a vote. Instead, Tenzo blushed brightly, looking to the ground like he had just been caught stealing a cookie. 

Kakashi's smile dropped immediately. "You're kidding." He asked in shock. The new ears were impractical. If Tenzo was anything, he was a stickler for doing things in a way that would benefit the mission. Having large protrusions from the top of your mask was a hazard. 

While Kakashi stood there with his jaw dropped, Tenzo shamefully pulled his new cat mask off of his hip, large ears and all, and covered his embarrassed face. 

Kakashi would  _ never _ , not in a thousand years, admit to Tenzo looking cute with big cat ears sticking up from his mask. 

"See how adorable he looks?" Obito announced loudly, throwing an arm over Tenzo's tense shoulders. Tenzo hated going against Kakashi. Everyone knew it, and it was obvious that Obito was trying to make him feel better. 

Obito turned to him suddenly. "I bet your Hound mask would look  _ so  _ cute with ears." 

Kakashi's shock turned to anger very quickly. "I'm not supposed to look  _ cute.  _ We are  _ assassins,  _ Obito." 

"Kakashi… it's not that bad." Minato tried again. "Besides, Obito is kind of right. They  _ do  _ look pretty cute." 

Kakashi looked to his sensei, the current  _ Hokage _ , who had just admitted that his Anbu team looked cute with the new masks. Minato was messing with his fingers, refusing to make eye contact with him. 

"You all want to see me in them, don't you." Kakashi deadpanned, narrowing his eyes as he looked over his team and leader. His eyes stopped on Tenzo first, who shrunk away from his gaze. That was answer enough. When he locked eyes with Obito, his single sharingan locking on to Kakashi's that was now open, the older boy easily nodded. 

Kakashi huffed, looking to Minato. "You want to see them?" 

Minato kept his head down, but his bright blue eyes looked up. Kakashi was a sucker for that look, and Minato knew it. The silver-haired ninja narrowed his eyes, moving closer slowly. He leaned over the edge of the desk, far enough that both hands were braced on either side of his sensei. Minato swallowed nervously, trying to remain professional while Kakashi's team was still present. 

"Minato." Kakashi spoke, his voice low and sultry, just the way he knew the older man liked it. "If you just admit to me that the idea of me wearing ears turns you on, I will go get my new mask  _ right now." _

Minato flushed red immediately, and a small squeak of embarrassment came from behind him. It could have been either Obito or Tenzo at this point, but Kakashi wasn't paying them any attention. For the moment, he was focused on his boyfriend, who stumbled through an answer. 

"W-well… I mean, it might not be… maybe." Minato replied, shying away from Kakashi as he watched him with all of the intensity of a predator. 

Kakashi chuckled, standing up straight once again. Not surprisingly, the other two were long gone when he turned back around. 

_ Perfect.  _

The younger ninja rounded the desk quickly, spinning Minato's chair and straddling the man's lap. He could feel the moment that his Anbu guard flickered out of the room. They knew better than to stick around on e Kakashi had his mind set on something like this. He wasn't afraid to give them a show. 

Minato's hands automatically went to his ass, keeping him perfectly placed over his lap. 

"You know, Minato." Kakashi started, shifting around over the growing hardness inside of the Hokage's pants. "I will get a  _ different _ set of dog ears. One that  _ isn't  _ attached to my mask.  _ If  _ you make it worth my while." 

Minato's fingers tightened over Kakashi's ass as he ground down into his lap. "I-I think I can make that work." He replied, his bright smile returning in full force. 

Kakashi chuckled deeply, finally getting a little excited for the new mask. 

~

Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office again later that night. Obito and Tenzo were already waiting, since they had been summoned here for a new mission. Three sets of eyes were on him, and Kakashi couldn't help but roll his one open eye as they all stared at his new mask. 

"I know." He said, exasperated with all the attention he had been getting. "It's adorable." 


End file.
